


Hold Still

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [85]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo needs to stop wriggling.





	

"Hold still…”

Kylo wrinkles his nose, trying to obey. He’s struggling to stand still under the ministrations, his tongue poking out.

Hux blinks up at him, his own expression melting.

“What?” Kylo asks.

“You look… I love you.” His voice is choked with pride, with affection.

Kylo puts a hand over the one fussing his bowtie for him, turns it, kisses the palm. He remembers why he’s consenting to this: Hux.

He’s wearing this smart suit because Hux loves it, and this is their first anniversary together. They’re going out for a meal, and he’s looking forwards to it.

“Will I pass?” Kylo asks.

“You’ll turn everyone’s heads, darling,” Hux purrs. “You’re stunning.”

He’s never felt attractive before, not until Hux looked at him. But the appreciation is genuine, and Hux looks so smitten that Kylo squeaks under the attention. He doesn’t feel stunning, but at least he no longer thinks he’s hideous.

“How did I ever deserve you?” the Knight asks, putting his hands on his waist, dancing him on the spot.

“I ask myself that, every day, about you.”

“We’re just lucky we realised to stop wasting our time fighting.” Kylo kisses his cheek. “But I think that was me trying to get your attention.”

“It obviously worked,” Hux replies, wryly. “Come on, before we lose our table.”

Kylo takes just a moment to memorise this, to add to his collection of perfect times. “I’m ready.”


End file.
